


I Should Keep You

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Dates, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, I made Vaughn a Nice Guy(TM), Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kind of, lesbian rhack, minor gayperion but it's unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys gets an unexpected "out" from a relationship she never wanted to be in.~F/F Rhack Genderswap AU~





	I Should Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely self-indulgent trash. I wrote it to my specific whims. Read at your own risk. Just wanted fem dynamic + trash porn.

It was a quarter 'til midnight when Rhys collected her things to leave for home, yawning. She dreaded it. She was late most nights, taking on extra projects for the department so she could avoid Vaughn when he stayed at her place. Hopefully Vaughn was asleep. It was easier to avoid interaction if he was already out like a light, snoring away. She'd even avoided any weird sexual encounters so far. So overall, could be worse.

She grimaced. She hadn’t wanted to be in this relationship. She’d been pressured into it by _ everyone, _including her family. Vaughn had asked her out in front of them. It had felt like there was no way out.

Vaughn had been a friend at first. He was mostly nice, she supposed, but, a little _weird_. A "little" being an understatement. She’d never had feelings for him and was one hundred percent certain she never would. She despised how everyone always called them cute together. Only her best friend Yvette knew the truth, and she often wound up at her place to vent about her predicament (and avoid time at home).

"Shove him down the trash chute. No one will miss him." Had been Yvette's advice.

Right. If only it were that easy.

She just had to figure out how to break up with him.

She made her way home, taking a night shuttle to her apartment. Once home, she fumbled for her keys only to notice… The door was open? She pushed it slightly. “Vaughn?” She asked the silence within, heartbeat picking up. It wasn’t like Vaughn to leave the door open. What was going on? 

Her Echo Eye scanned the dim rooms within. She detected..._blood_? A lot of it. She frowned. What should she expect? It wasn’t like Helios had a responsive emergency service if there was an issue. It was better to be prepared for the worst. She fished for her stun baton, flicking it out, a gift from Yvette. She would have to thank her doubly for it. It was definitely the kind of gift you gave someone you cared about on Helios - especially since she didn’t know the first thing about firing a gun. 

She nudged open the door into the living room. Her Echo Eye detected another person within.

It wasn’t Vaughn.

The person stood as a silhouette in the room. Rhys saw a body on the ground beside them, lifeless and bloody.

That was definitely Vaughn.

She almost shrieked, but clamped her mouth shut.

“Well, well, what do we got here?” Asked an accented, lilted voice. The intruder turned around.

Rhys raised her baton, shaking a bit. She gaped, the light from her weapon illuminating the person's face. The woman was tall, broad, with thick, corded arms. Blood had splattered her many layers, and a life-like mask framed wild, bloodshot, heterochromatic eyes. The mask twisted with something vicious as a smile spread across her face, a smile that was all teeth. “_Rhysie _. It’s good to finally meet you in person. I've been waitin' for ya.”

“Handsome...Jackilyn…” Rhys swallowed. The CEO of Hyperion was in _ her _house? Her mind exploded in a thousand different directions with confusion. "Whaaa…?"

“_Jack’s _just fine, kiddo,” the woman said wickedly, stepping forward. "No need for formality when I've just killed your boyfriend."

Rhys’s heart pounded harder and she stepped back, still holding her baton between them. “You-you killed him?!” She glanced at Vaughn’s body, disbelieving it. Holy shit- She felt queasy. 

Jack laughed. “Don’t get weepy, princess. I have it on good authority he won’t be missed.”

Rhys tripped and stopped when Jack did. “_Why _?” She asked, voice shakier than she meant.

“Uh." Brows raised, as if Rhys was failing to see something obvious. "‘Cause he was an idiot? Why else?” Her voice was strong, commanding. “Anyway, are you free? I’m starving now. Could really go for some sushi.”

“Ummmm,” Rhys hesitated, still holding her baton. Her free hand ran nervously through her hair. “You uh, want me to come with you?” What was happening?

“Uh, _duuuh_, dumdum. Aren’t ya hungry?” She planted her hands on her hips. "You've been at work forever."

“It’s almost midnight.”

“That didn’t answer the question.”

“I guess...I’m a little hungry.” She had no idea why she said it. Just that she did.

“Great, come on.” Jack strode right past her, ignoring the baton. She grabbed Rhys’s collar and dragged her towards the door. Rhys didn't fight it, only stumbled after, realizing she was slightly taller than the other woman.

_Am I gonna die?_

* * *

Rhys didn’t die.

Instead, she remained alive and well when they arrived at a restuarant. A fancy place with foods she’d only ever _dreamed_ of eating, shipped in from planets far away. When she mentioned it was beyond her paycheck, Jack told her to quiet down - she’d “handle it.” 

Rhys was still processing the fact there was a dead body back at her apartment when they sat down and food was brought to them. She tried not to think too hard about it, if she were honest. Not that she was sad, exactly. Vaughn wasn’t a great guy. And she’d wanted a way out of the relationship, but this was….not exactly how she pictured it going. She hadn’t necessarily wanted him dead just….gone. She glanced across her plate of sushi at…Handsome Jackilyn, still trying to figure it out. 

Jack was currently regaling her with some tale of her heroics. “So I grabbed it by its throat and gave it a new hole to breath out of with my gunblade! There was blood _everywhere_! Ohoho, good times…”

Rhys assumed it was some strange whim of the Queen of Helios to drag her off on this..late night supper. But it made her nervous. It seemed likely the woman - who was known for her temper and murderous tendencies - had an ulterior motive. 

Rhys didn’t wind up eating all that much. But Jack devoured two plates all while chugging from the neck of a wine bottle. 

“Loosen up, kiddo,” she purred, tipping some into a glass and shoving it at Rhys.

Rhys took a drink. 

“That’s it. You’re really tense.” She laughed. “You should be happy. This is a celebration dinner!”

Rhys chuckled, nervous. “I uh, I appreciate it, Jack, I just...uh...even I know Vaughn was a nobody. But why did _ you _kill him?”

“I hated him,” Jack said, frowning as if tasting something bitter. “Useless.”

Now that couldn’t be true. Rhys knew that Vaughn was good at his job, if little else. It couldn’t be that. “Useless..._ how _?”

“That’s not important, babe. Though you probably know just how. Wouldn’t ya rather quit thinkin’ about that dead idiot?” Jack grabbed her hand, smiling. And kissed it.

“Uhh…” heat filled her face. “I’m uh- _what_-? Haha, what is going on...right now?” Hiding her mortification as well as she could, Rhys took a sip of her drink.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, kiddo,” Jack laughed. “Look, I did you a favor with...whosowhatsit. Vox or whatever his name was-”

“Vaughn.” She blinked and flushed. Hadn’t meant to interrupt Jack.

Jack went on without acknowledging it. “Yeah, that name. I keep an eye out for talent - people like you, and that worthless lump was weighing you down. You should _thank_ me, kiddo.”

“Stop calling me _kiddo_!” The annoyed reprimand had slipped out before she could stop it. Jack stood up at that. Rhys also leapt up defensively, heart pounding. “Uh, I mean-”

Jack got in her space. Very close… That and the combination of alcohol...was doing things to her. “You’re a fiesty little thing, aren’t ya… Okay, _ rhysie… _” A crooked smile. “So, howsabout it?”

“Uh...howsabout what?”

“A thank you,” Jack winked. “Yeah? I’m the Jack of your dreams...if you _ wanna _.” Jack’s knee touched hers. She loomed.

“D-do, um, you mean-” Rhys extracted herself and turned away to gulp more drink, looking anywhere but at Jack’s intense gaze. “Oh my god-” It wasn’t like...she’d never had thoughts about Jack, but that was because this wasn’t supposed to happen… No wait, she was hallucinating this. Or misreading it. She was definitely misreading this- 

“Exactly. And if you wanna keep calling me that, go right ahead.” Jack’s breath fanned over her ear.

“What you mean_ 'god- ?'_ _ Oh- _ ” A hand squeezed her thigh. _ When _did it get there? “I mean, I- want to um. Only if-” She was a stuttering mess, rushing her words and, and she couldn’t help it.

Jack pressed against her back and kissed her neck, hot and wet, sucking a hickey into her skin, strong digging into her thighs. “Holy shit-” Rhys grunted. “So I’m not actually dreaming this?” She asked the air. It felt so fucking good. It hadn’t felt this good in a long time, being touched like this. She leaned into it. Until Jack turned her face, pressing a kiss to her lips.

There was a pause. Jack's eyes flicked between hers, darkened with want. Her voice was husky when she spoke. “Nope, babe, not a dream. It’s even better than that. 'Cause you're with Handsome Jackilyn, baby.”

Rhys had to catch her breath for a minute, flushed deeply. She looked away again. “Uh, yeah, it’s good. Real good.”

“Let’s go.”

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. Rhys had a handful of seconds to wonder about paying the restaurant. Then, hot lips at her neck quickly chased all thoughts from her mind. She tried to focus on walking, couldn't. Jack’s hands were exploring under her shirt. “Jack-”

The hands were ridiculously strong, as was the arm around her, and it tightened against her, causing her to stumble into the CEO. A low chuckle filled her ear. “Just can’t wait for it, can ya, princess? I’m that good.”

“Yes, the sex god of my dreams,” Rhys said somewhat sarcastically. Jack’s hand retracted, resting against her hips. Her head spun with how fast things had progressed. And shit, did she want this. She wanted it so badly.

They made it down the block before Jack shoved her into a nearby alley - two buildings close together and a small tunnel going between them. At this hour, there was nobody around. Jack laughed and kissed her against the wall, leaving her breathless, hands exploring. The longer it went on, the more Rhys forgot everything else. 

She felt so powerful having the CEO’s attention on her. 

Jack unbuttoned her pants. 

Rhys blinked. “Wait, someone might-”

“No one’s around. And if they are, I will freakin’ teach them a lesson for not getting their asses to bed.”

Rhys would have protested more but honestly it made her body tingle with excitement to hear the rough growl in the woman’s voice. “Hah, if only I’d known I was gonna be with the CEO tonight, wow-”

Jack fell to her knees and smirked up at her. “It’s your lucky night, Rhysie.” 

“S-so it seems.” Rhys stared at her, taken.

Her eyes were so gorgeous, Rhys thought. Nobody was as incredible as Handsome Jackilyn. She had admired this woman for so long and-

Jack pulled her pants down, cutting off her thoughts and revealing the hair underneath. Her grin grew larger as a strong, large hand slipped between Rhys’s legs, pushing them out. Rhys leaned against the wall, shivering. “Tell me how much ya want it," Jack demanded.

“P-please,” Rhys whispered. “Please, Jack...I want you.”

“Do ya?” Jack’s expression was sly.

“Yes- please- I want it so badly-” 

“So wet for me,” Jack whispered. Rhys flushed even more, even as want bubbled up desperately. Jack’s finger slipped into her. “And so loose.”

Rhys groaned. Jack’s tongue slid against her, and she gasped. Her hand reflexively went to Jack’s head. Jack slapped it away and glared up at Rhys, who felt surprised. “No touching,” she commanded sternly. "Or I leave you just like this."

“Right. No touching.” Rhys gripped her own shirt instead, not in any position to argue. Jack licked again, going further forward. She pumped her finger, in and out, fucking her. Rhys bit her lip, hard, suppressing a moan as warm pleasure surged up her body.

“Jaack-” she moaned, tightening her grip in her shirt.

Jack paused long enough to say, “That’s it, princess. Tell me all about it. Ohhh you look so damn good. I should just...keep ya, ya know? Keep ya just like this. Wanna be my PA? So I can fuck ya whenever I want? Have you screaming and writhing on my desk? You'd love that wouldn't ya?”

Rhys shuddered but spoke before she could stop it- "Yes!" She had no idea if that was a serious question or just dirty talk. Jack’s tongue went back to work on her.

Her tongue was filthy, Rhys thought dizzily. A second finger slid in. She rocked her hips against the fingers, wet, so fucking wet. Jack swirled her tongue. Rhys was way closer than she had a right to be, gazing at the powerful CEO between her legs. She felt like she were the queen of the universe, despite knowing she was completely at the other woman's mercy. She rutted forward, and Jack chuckled, sending vibrations through her skin.

Her thighs shook as the pleasure intensified, and she pushed down harder, wanting to feel those strong fingers even deeper. Her eyes went half lidded. The tongue moved in a way that sent a shiver up her spine, and she practically gushed. Jack’s hand moved harder.

Rhys whimpered, muscles tightening. She tugged her shirt, hearing the stitching stretch from her cybernetic hand. But she didn’t care about that, because- “I’m gonna cum.” She breathed, voice strained.

“Oh yeah? Little filthy fox. Do it.”

Jack went in, thrusting her head against Rhys, tongue rubbing back and forth. Rhys whined and worked harder against the fingers in her.

They curled into just the_ right spot. _

“Fuck!” She cried out. The heat flooded her and she came against the fingers, whimpering, practically seeing stars. "Oh gooooddd." She would've fallen over if not for the wall behind her and Jack's broad shoulders pinning her thighs, seeing as her legs were about to give out.

It took a moment to see that Jack was rubbing herself, hard, hand in her own pants, face against Rhys’s thigh. She moaned after a moment, hips shaking. Had she cum? Jack sighed and pulled her hand free, gazing up at Rhys with half-lidded eyes. “Mmm that was good, baby… Round two at my place? I’ve got _ straps… _”

Rhys was still trying not to fall over. “Y-yeah, definitely.”

Jack smiled wickedly and stood, leaning in close. "You mine, Rhysie?"

It was probably her dazed state to blame when Rhys whispered back. "I'm yours."


End file.
